saga_of_shinobifandomcom-20200213-history
Kira Uzumaki
Full Name Kira Uzumaki IMVU Username Guest_Trepidatio Nickname(s) None. DoB 9/17 Age 11 years old Affiliation [[Yumegakure]] Shinobi Rank Genin Occupation [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shinobi Shinobi] Personality & Behavior Kira is a mature and analytical young man, although he never appears to be particularly interested in most of the dull affairs that is daily life he still partakes in it. He personally believes that he needs to be his best to become the strongest in his village, and in turn the Yumekage. Interestingly enough, even though he thinks that is his ultimate goal he still dreams of what he could be going even further beyond that. The young Uzumaki can handle himself well in most stressful situations, only beginning to show a much more impulsive and erratic side when he is either close to losing or in the face of something that will aid him in his life goals. For anyone looking at him first his drive to become stronger may make him seem somewhat one-dimensional but the longer one would stay around Kira they'll eventually begin to see more and more of who he really is. Height & Weight 4'8 | 87 lb. Appearance Kira is a slim individual with average height. Given his age, he is obviously very youthful in his complexion and has a fair tone to his supple skin. He is distinguishable by the Uzumaki red hair that is common of those from his clan and his onyx eyes that are like starless nights. He also has light freckles on his cheeks that are only really apparent after a bad day spent in the sun. He often chooses to wear very casual clothes, although he doesn't like wearing short-sleeved shirts much and tends to stick to the jackets he wears. Kira doesn't wear his headband much either unless it's on a mission, but even then he doesn't give much respect to it wearing it around his neck unless on a serious mission. Background Kira Uzumaki is among the few Uzumaki within Yume. He has lived in Yume all his life like many others and is strangely mature in the little things he appreciates even as a little kid. To most it'd seem strange, from the outside he lives a fairly regular life in a small house with his mom and step-dad. However, his issues lie within just that; he doesn't have his original father anymore. Ichiro Uzumaki was a fine and respected figure within the community of Yume, he was among the best of the jōnin in Yume and respectively he was tasked with the most difficult and life-threatening of missions when they came to be. Because of the important and long business Ichiro was usually on, he never had enough time to spend with his single son or wife. Complete neglect would create bitterness in anyone to such people, but Ichiro was not only respectful but more than loving to his family. Always when he came back with them trying to do the most with them and leave as many good memories as he could with his family. Of course, although it wasn't wanted; this day would eventually come to pass no matter how you looked at it. Ichiro was killed on an S-rank mission, the details never spared given the implications of what could happen if such things were leaked. For a while he didn't have a dad, and although it may have been a heavy thing to bear on the heart at such a young age Kira kept his chin up knowing his dad wouldn't be too fond of him being as down as he was. Although he hasn't faced any other hardships in life just yet, since that day Kira began taking himself and the Academy as seriously he could. With it has grown an almost insatiable hunger to grow stronger. He graduated as one of the top students from the Academy and has recently begun life as a simple shinobi. Chakra Nature *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release Earth Release] Chakra Color Golden yellow. Jutsu List Academy Jutsu *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] E-rank *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] E-rank *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] E-rank *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] E-rank *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release] E-rank *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Enclosing_Technique Enclosing Technique] E-rank *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Unsealing_Technique Unsealing Technique] E-rank Ninjutsu *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Shore_Return Earth Release: Earth Shore Return] C-rank *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release%3A_Fist_Rock_Technique Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique] C-rank Weapons Inventory *Kunai (costs 2 pieces): 5 kunai. *Shuriken (costs 1.5 pieces each): None. *Senbon (costs 1 piece each): None. *Makibishi Spikes (costs 0.5 pieces for set of 10): 4 sets. *Small Scroll (costs 3 pieces each): None. *Iron Wire (costs 8 pieces per foot): 2 ft. of wire. *Medium Scroll (costs 4 pieces each): None. *Large Scroll (costs 5 pieces each): None. *Smoke Bomb (costs 3 pieces each): 3 smoke bombs. *Paper Bomb (costs 4 pieces each - Max 20): 3 paper bombs. *Sword (cost 6 pieces each): None. *Other (costs 8 pieces each): None. Total: 49/50 pieces. Databook Allies * Enemies * Roleplay Library *[[Everyday in Yumegakure]] Approval: Lord Senju/Rei